


Badmouthing

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Michael badmouths his favorite boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day five. The prompt was humiliation.

Michael ground his cock against Gavin’s, admiring the way Gav whimpered needily. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and Gavin bucked his hips.

“God you’re a dumb whore,” Michael growled. He gaze fell to the words he had written on Gavin’s skin in black marker.

“Slut,” he read. 

Gavin blushed, turning his face away. 

“Oh god, Michoo,” he begged. 

“What is it? If you want to cum, I want you to tell me about what a little brat you are,” Michael said, grinning.

Gavin sputtered for a moment before he spoke.

“P-Please...I’m such a s-slut, I just love it when you fuck me...and I’m a disobedient brat...j-just need you, need you,” he murmured. Michael reached up to tangle his fingers in Gavin’s hair, tugging it sharply. Gavin gasped out.

“So pathetic! You love being pushed around don’t you, brat?” he hissed.

“Ah! Uh huh,” Gav whined biting his lip.

“Fucking dirty slut,” Michael barked, pushing his head away. Gav whimpered softly.

“You know why I like to mark you up, with words and bruises?” Michael growled, grinding his hips into Gavin.

“Why?” Gavin said breathlessly.

“When other people see them, it humiliates you so much. I love watching you squirm while you try to talk your way out of the hickies on your neck.”

Gavin moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
